skiesofarcadiafandomcom-20200213-history
Belleza
Belleza (ベレーザ Berēzahttp://esoarcadia.org/gallery) is the Armada's only female Admiral and is the leader of the Armada's Fourth Fleet. She is a cunning woman who excels in magic and prefers to use espionage and manipulation to gain the advantage rather than brute force. Her ship is a thin, pink, bowling pin-shaped vessel named the Lynx. Appearance Belleza is very attractive for a Valuan admiral; she has a slender figure with long auburn hair and green eyes. She wears little armor, as befits her preference for magic, and wears a light red turtleneck blouse with dark red sleeves and a small corset with black and red boots as footwear. History Belleza's past is somewhat similar to Aika's: she was orphaned at a young age when her father was killed in the Valua-Nasr War. There is no evidence showing how her mother died, though Belleza herself says she "died of a broken heart" on hearing of her husband's death. From that moment on, Belleza hated war, saying it was heartbreaking to see "thousands of families go through what she did." When Belleza became an adult, she joined the Valuan Armada as Fourth Admiral, but detested using brute force. Her preferred method was to use espionage and deception to lull her enemies into a false sense of security before attacking. As she says to Vyse and crew, "You don't need to get your hands dirty to win battles. Sometimes a little trickery goes a long way." Throughout much of the game, Belleza is an antagonist to Vyse and crew. She treats Vyse in a suspiciously flirtatious way, toying with him,calling him 'handsome', and blowing him a kiss when she walks away. Synopsis Maramba When she first crosses paths with Vyse, Aika, and Fina in Maramba, she is disguised as the dancer Bellena and is able to sway Vyse with her charm and gain sympathy from Aika and Fina when she tells them about her past, including her parents' deaths, allowing her to obtain the Red Moon Crystal and summon the Red Gigas Recumen. She reveals her true identity to the trio by somehow removing what little clothing she had to reveal her entire Valuan armor uniform underneath. When Fina asks her if the story she told was entirely false, Belleza says that the story was true and that she never said that her father was a Nasrean soldier. Vyse, with the help of Drachma and the Little Jack, managed to defeat her flagship, the Lynx, and forced her to call off Recumen. After having her ship make an emergency landing in the desert, she meets up with Vyse and the others and hands over the Red Moon Crystal, then tells them that they may have won the battle, but they have yet to win the war, stating that there are five Crystals left. When Fina suggests going to Ixa'taka to search for the Green Moon Crystal, Belleza reveals that Valuan soldiers are already there and that they will never make to Ixa'taka due to the South Ocean having strong headwind. However, Drachma tells her that they will install the Lynx's engine into the Little Jack. When a shocked Belleza asks how she can back to Valua without her ship, Aika suggests that she walk back. While Vyse and the others are leaving, she warns Vyse to not underestimate the Valuan Armada and hopes that Vyse survives long enough for them to meet again. Sometime after this, while in her Bellena disguise, returns to Maramba to resign from job as a dancer and asks the bar owner to give a message to Vyse, stating that she will not lose to him again the next time they meet. Yafutoma Belleza, along with Vigoro, later crosses paths with the Vyse and the others in Yafutoma. When Vigoro tries to flirt with Aika, Belleza stops him, stating they are in the presence of Prince Enrique, who had left Valua some time ago and joined Vyse's crew. She reveals to the group that they were able to reach Yafutoma after blasting a hole in the stone reef near Ixa'taka. When Vyse asks her if she plans to burn down Yafutoma in order to get the Blue Moon Crystal, Belleza reminds him that she is against unnecessary destruction. When Vyse warns her that King Mikado will not hand over the Blue Moon Crystal, she states that she will find a way and tells Vyse to stay out of their way, then leaves with Vigoro to meet Mikado. When Mikado refuses to hand over Yafutoma to Valua, she orders her soldiers to arrest the king and obtains the Blue Crystal with aid from Kangan and Muraji, who she had conspired with. After Vyse defeats the Draco, Vigoro's ship, she prepares to battle him only to be pushed back by the Blue Gigas Bluheim, who had been awakened by Kangan, and reluctantly orders a retreat after experiencing Bluheim's wind. The Final Confrontation On Dangral Island, Galcian proclaims that the Armada will serve him alone and will no longer serve Valua and gives the other admirals the option to leave. Belleza becomes conflicted in forcing to choose between the country she serves and the man she loves, but is convinced to return to Valua to convince the Empress that Galcian was still loyal to Valua. In fact, Galcian had sent her there knowing of her internal conflict and planned to dispose of her in the Rains of Destruction. Returning to the royal court, she quickly dispatches Enrique, whose reunion with his mother had quickly gone sour due to Empress Teodora's aggressive policies and refusal to hear other alternatives and Enrique's refusal to accept them. Though Alfonso's presence makes her unable to convince the Empress of Galcian's loyalty, she takes Enrique aboard her ship fully aware of Alfonso's incompetence, intending to preserve the prince in any way possible. Once the Rains of Destruction falls, Belleza realizes her horrible mistake in trusting Galcian. She saves Enrique's life as they try to escape Valua when Galcian calls down the Rains of Destruction, skillfully maneuvering the ship to avoid the falling moonstones. Together, they journey to Crescent Isle where Belleza clarifies Galcian's intentions, which allows Vyse and crew to prepare for the battle of Soltis. She then witnesses Vyse give the newly formed fleet of allied ships a motivational speech. Satisfied with how well he as grown as a leader, Belleza bids farewell to Vyse, saying that she cannot be expected to fight her own men, and advises him to not break too many hearts. Belleza then leaves Crescent Isle alone and shows up at the Hydra just as Galcian escapes from Vyse and crew. She states that she and Galcian are both responsible for the destruction of Valua. Confessing her love for her former superior, Belleza, out of guilt rather than necessity, rams her ship into Galcian's escape pod and ensuring they will die together. Trivia *Belleza's name, like those of most Valuan characters, is Spanish/Italian in origin. It means "beauty" or "beautiful", both appropriate in her case, as she is the Armada's only female Admiral. *While posing as Bellena, Belleza's outfit was altered to be less revealing in western releases of Skies of Arcadia and all versions of Skies of Arcadia Legends; in Eternal Arcadia (the Japanese release of Skies of Arcadia), Bellena's breasts are slightly more exposed while later versions add more supporting material along the underside (see gallery below for comparison). Gallery Bellena Eternal Arcadia.jpg|Belleza, disguised as Bellena, in Eternal Arcadia. Note the difference in her outfit compared to later versions of the game. Bellena Skies of Arcadia censorship.jpg|Belleza, disguised as Bellena, in later versions of the game; the material covering her breasts has been altered slightly to cover more skin. Belleza death 1.png|Belleza prepares to ram into Galcian's escape pod with her Lynx. Belleza death 4.png|Belleza sacrifices herself to kill Galcian. Belleza death 7.png|Belleza and Galcian plummet into Deep Sky. Belleza death 10.png|The party watch as the two ships explode. References Category:Characters Category:Valuan Army